Ragashi Uchiha
Basic Information? Name? Regashī "The Legend" Uchiha Age? Eighteen Affiliation Kosuigakure Ranking? Chuunin Profession N/A Element(s) Fuuton? Clan ? Uchiha Extra Details Looks? Regashi is a very serious looking character; his hair is a jet black with crimson highlights coursing through it in random areas. His hair is kept in a wild and untidy format but despite being like this it fits his uncaring attitude. Regashi has a scar on his chest and a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder blade. He always wears light clothing. His eyes are a pitch black like most Uchiha’s and he has a muscular athletic build.? Personality Regashi has a great and extraordinary personality. His attitudes upon going about things always gives him an appeal to his peers and friends because he is just a cool guy overall. Regashi is generally humorous, curious, and kind. However, his kindness is usually misjudged as a weakness but in most cases it proves not to be. Despite being caring for everyone regardless of friend or foe Regashi knows when it’s time to get serious and will give his life to protect something he cares for. His theories being that, if you don’t stand up for your companions then you shouldn’t have been give legs to stand on at all. He abides by this quote and will stick to it even if it means death. Also there is a incredible love he shares with his little brother, a imperturbable one at that. He would do his all for Seeto no matter the risks or obstacles that lie in his path, he would persevere just off of the motivation of love. Likes • Training • Developing new Jutsu • Socializing • Training his little brother • Learning from his Elders Dislikes • Shrimp flavored Ramen • Being pestered • Clingy Girls • Cockiness • Obnoxious People Height Five foot; Nine inches. Weight One-Hundred and fifty-nine lbs.? History Ever since Regashi was a young boy always being the inferior one amongst his peers, even when in the academy he was a weakling. Picked on every day, all because he couldn’t fight or doing things to the potential that everyone else was able to. He had no one growing up, his parents had died in a A-ranked mission when Regashi was at the age of twelve so it left him without any moral and he had to single handedly provide for him and his eight year old brother Seeto Uchiha. With no morals or rules set up any average kid would go crazy, and be corrupted by the ability to be able to do things without getting in trouble. Regashi was different however, he didn’t look at this as an opportunity to goof off but as an opportunity to better himself and finally prove to everyone else that he wasn’t useless despite all their thoughts.? Regashi had graduated from the Ninja Acadaemy at the age of thirteen and by now Seeto was starting to grow up a few years from graduating from the ninja academy himself. Regashi devoted all his time to training his little brother Seeto, after a while he would soon realize that his little brother had much potential perhaps more than himself. Anyhow, Regashi now was a genin and able to go on missions and earn money for the household so being able to he did so. Regashi started bringing in decent sums of money and with this him and his little brother didn’t have to secretly steal food from concession stand owners in the city. This made the lives of Regashi and Seeto so much easier considering they weren’t living the life of –Complete- poverty anymore.? Regashi started gaining his true skills as a fighter when he became a Genin, his ninja skills began to pick up nicely and he soon became a pretty intense and dangerous fighter overall. Regashi’s life was improving after a long while of depression but things really started picking up when he was assigned a squad in the current clan leader of the Uchiha clan’s group. Rageshi practiced long and hard to become the best and despite not claiming the title of the best he learned to become one of the best amongst his graduating class.? One day on mission with his teacher Regashi found himself in a position of life or death, fighting against a B-Ranked ninja that the two were hired to track down Regashi’s sensei was murdered. Regashi was around the age of seventeen around this time. This event was obviously hard on the young Regashi considering what he had been through before in his past. Being under such emotional pressure and stress Regashi fought harder then usual managing to awaken his Sharingan. Using his newly achieved Sharingan, he fought long and hard to kill the attacker but at the cost of being poisoned and passing out helplessly in the forest outside of Kosuigakure. The next morning later Regashi awoke in a hospital bed, a large wound across his chest and his arm sore from shots. He was told that a ninja had saved him bringing him back to Kosuigakure and if he wasn’t treated as soon as he was then he would have died without question. Regashi couldn’t remember the event to well after his long amounts of unconsciousness but he did remember his Sensei dying in front of his unlucky eyes. Due to their being no Clan Leader now, Regashi was nominated to take the new position as Uchiha’s Clan Leader. Upon taking the position Regashi promised he would do his best to provide and lead his clan.? Jutsu/Abilities Fighting Style: Ninjutsu: Adept (2 SP) Taijutsu: Basic (1SP) Genjutsu: Adept (2SP) Ijutsu: N/A Sensory: N/A Kenjutsu: N/A FuinJutsu: N/A Puppetry: N/A Ryo:? 25,000 Experience: 175 Known Jutsu(s): Sharingan Tomoe 1:? This is the first stage of the doujutsu, it is the weakest stage and for the inexperienced members. It has a single tomoe around the central pupil, along with the red glowing of the iris, regardless of the original iris color. It grants the user the ability to see chakra, and gives minor reflex abilities. However, the reflex is so small it's practically useless in combat. It's more useless for copying pencil movements, or something along those lines.? (Admin-Approved to start with) Custom Jutsu(s): Name:? Fuuton: Disukukattā Rank:? C? Type:? Ninjutsu Sub-type:? Offensive Handseals:? Bird, Dragon, Monkey? Description:? The user concentrates his fuuton chakra and manipulates it threw his hands, he manipulates the air around him into three very dangerous sharp disc's that hover above him. These disc's used are strong enough to cut through flesh, and leave small incisions in bones. Name:? Fuuton: Hanmāpanchi Rank:? C Type:? Taijutsu Sub-type:? Offensive Handseals:? N/A Description:? The user cocentrates his Fuuton chakra and channels it all into one of his balled fists. Instantly it coats the fist and becomes very dense, making impact harder and also when it does collide with something it bursts into a shockwave of air that launches the target with violent force. Name:? Fuuton: Hiretsukan Waza Rank:? D Type:? Taijutsu Sub-type:? Supplmentary Handseals:? Boar, Monkey, Rabbit Description:? The user manipulates the air patterns around his/her feet by concentrating their Fuuton chakra. This allows them to run faster, and they can jump much higher and faster.? Name:? Fuuton: Uzu pāmu Rank:? C Type:? Taijutsu Sub-type:? Offensive Handseals:? N/A Description:? The user forms an open palm then thrusts it at his opponent. Instantly, Air it shot out in a blast wave towards the targets area and it extends to about ten feet. This has the ability to send opponents flying if they are close enough in range. Name:? Aisu-fū Rank:? B? Type:? '''Genjutsu '''Sub-type:? '''Offensive '''Handseals:? '''Ox, Monkey, Horse, Rabbit '''Description:? '''The user performs this jutsu by forming seals then making bodily contact. Upon contact the user will disperse into a gust of wind, the genjutsu instantly being casted. The target will feel himself losing body weight and then eventually floating into the sky. Then once twenty stories high he we fall at rapid rates uncontrollably. While he falls he will hit the ground and be released from the genjutsu someone with basic Genjutsu abilities would leave the target dazed afterward. But someone who has Adept or higher skills in the art could leave him unconscious.? '''Name:? Fuuton: Kage Bunshin Rank:? B? Type:? Ninjutsu Sub-type:? Offensive Handseals:? Ox, Boar Description:? The user makes two seals and then claps his hands together releasing a cloud of smoke that engulfs him, blocking eye sight. He will then make one clone made out of Fuuton & Natural chakra. This has a constant draining of a C rank jutsu and this clone can perform jutsu and attacks as well, but when dispersed it turns to its original state and shoots a shock wave of air capable of putting someone off their feet. When hit by a Katon attack it only makes it bigger by feeding to the fire, this could be used as a advantage or disadvantage. Also only someone who is Adept in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu may perform this technique.